


Santa Comes Early

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Fletch receives an early Christmas present.





	

Vera giggled as she heard the car pull up outside. She had got everything ready earlier and when he had sent her a text to say he was on his way home she had got to work on the finishing touches.

Now, as footsteps approached the front door, she finished what she was doing, biting the tape and nudging the roll onto the floor. Then, using her forearms, she managed to place the last part over her head and laid down, biting her lip to keep her from laughing.

Fletch was whistling as he entered the room, stopping short as he saw what was a rather familiar-looking shape covered with blue glittery wrapping paper and what looked like some sort of helmet fashioned out of cardboard, also covered in the wrapping paper.

The shape shook slightly as he heard a stifled giggle.

Fletch noticed a note stuck to the something dangling from the ceiling. He leaned in so he could read it.

 

_Matt,_

_Looks like Christmas has arrived early!_

_Hope you like your present, open it immediately and maybe something else will come!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Vera Claus_

_xxx_

 

Fletch laughed softly, wondering what delights he was going to find under the wrapping paper.

"Oh! I wonder what this could be!" he said loudly, "I must have been a _very_ good boy this year!"

He heard another stifled giggled. Saw another small shake.

"Maybe I should have a little feel," he continued, giving the package a gentle prod.

It giggled.

He patted up and down the legs that were encased in the festive paper like a mermaid's tail, then continued upwards. He murmured loudly to himself, as if carefully considering what could possibly inside, smiling at the small squeaks and mewls accompanying the giggles emanating from beneath the cardboard helmet.

Fletch ran his hands over the torso that was as familiar to him as his own by now, and deliberately lingered over what he knew to be the most sensitive parts. Luckily, some of them also happened to be amongst his _favourite_ parts.

The parcel squirmed.

Fletch returned to the legs and, very slowly, began to tear the paper. As he exposed each bit of skin, he trailed his fingers over it teasingly.

A moan came from beneath the helmet.

Fletch laughed again as he unwrapped the feet. The familiar slippers now had round gold bells sewed all the way around them, which jingled as they were shaken gently.

Continuing to pull at the paper, Fletch threw it all onto the floor and found only bare skin until he reached hips that were encase in almost sheer red knickers with a furry white trim.

"What a coincidence!" Fletch declared happily, "It's just what I wanted! Either Santa can read my mind, or he has had a word with a certain woman I know..."

Continuing, Fletch removed the rest of the paper, leaving only the helmet.

He gasped as he took in the rest of the outfit.

"Oh, my," he breathed, causing the form to murmur happily.

The small torso was covered with a thin chemise that matched the knickers. It met at the front with nothing but a narrow red ribbon, tied in a bow over breasts that peeped out from underneath the fabric, hard nipples straining against it.

"Look at this bow, just conveniently left here," he said, "Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I unfastened it?"

The helmet squeaked.

"Now, I wonder what is under _here_!" Fletch said, running his fingers over the two prominent collarbones, causing a shiver to run through the figure.

As he finally pulled the helmet off, he gave the woman no time to react before kissing her. In fact, he became so engrossed in that that it was a little while before he registered the sound of bells near his ears.

Reluctantly pulling back from the greedy lips firmly attached to his, he looked carefully at the woman below him.

Seeing the Christmas hat that she had pinned to her head, presumably so it would withstand what was currently happening between them, he reached a hand out to shake the top of it, making what was obviously another bell inside the large white pompom jingle. Then he moved on to her earrings, which were shaped like red baubles and also seemed to contain bells.

"Mmm," Fletch murmured into the waiting lips as he leant in for another kiss, "What have I done to deserve _this_?"

Vera grinned into the kiss, then pulled back just far enough to answer, "I have _no_ idea. But I hope you like it."

"Well, it's not _too_ bad, I suppose," he said, earning him an admonishing tap on the arm.

"Hey! I put a lot of work into this!" she shook her feet and head, starting a chorus of jingles once more.

"In that case, why don't you accompany me to the bedroom so I can thank you properly, Vera Claus?"

"Nope. Not allowed," she shook her head again, "What do you think that is for?"

Fletch followed the line of her pointing finger to the note still hanging above them, then pulled it down to reveal what was hiding underneath it.

Mistletoe.

"Here?" Fletch raised an eyebrow.

"Here," Vera confirmed.

"You think the table will, um, be strong enough? For my weight, I mean," he was quick to clarify.

"Matt," she practically growled, "At this point I don't particularly care. I just _want_ you. _Now."_

To emphasise her words, Vera bent her legs at the knees and parted her legs. Fletch's eyes went immediately to the newly exposed flesh, as the knickers now left practically nothing to the imagination. Not to mention the damp patch that was plainly visible through the thin material.

He swallowed. Audibly.

Then he climbed onto the table, rather gracelessly. On all fours, he crawled up Vera's body and then, kneeling above her, leant down to kiss her. One of her hands immediately tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. Her other hand moved down his back before landing on his bum, which she squeezed tightly as she pulled him down hard, until he fell completely on top of her.

Fletch groaned as he felt Vera's hips push into him, then her legs wrap around him tightly.

"Mmm," she moaned gently, grinding against the bulge in his trousers, "You definitely _do_ like your present, don't you?"

"Fuck yes!" he growled, feeling her hands venturing under his shirt before moving to the front to begin opening the buttons.

She made very quick work of his clothes, and Fletch had barely enough time to register what she was doing before he found himself completely naked. Then, as one of Vera's hands ran gently over his back, the other massaged his bum enthusiastically.

He spent some time kissing and sucking on her neck, greatly enjoying the sounds it produced from her, heading slowly down to the ribbon that still held the chemise together, denying him the sight of Vera's bare breasts.

Finally, he reached the offending ribbon and, after looking up take in the look of pure lust on Vera's face, took one end of the bow in his teeth and pulled it open. As the bow came undone, each side of the chemise fell to the side, revealing her bare chest, hard nipples pointing at him as if in invitation.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he breathed, "Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing to me right now?"

"Oh, yes," she replied, tighening her legs around him even more, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"In that case, the question is..." Fletch whispered, "...what are you planning to do about it, Vera Claus?"

Vera laughed.

"Oh, Matt," she whispered back in a serious tone, "You have _no_ idea."

She leaned forward to place her lips against his ear, as she continued.

"Now, get ready. By time I'm done with you, you'll be lucky if you can even remember your fucking name."


End file.
